Songfic: A Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Akal-Saris
Summary: A songfic of 'Turn Around Bright Eyes'. As Keitaro and Seta depart for a trip to America, the Hinata girls watch and wonder how they will ever admit the way they long to admit their love. Angst isn't quite appropriate...wistful/longing captures this fic


Disclaimer:  I don't own Love Hina, and I don't own the rights to the song either.  Bonnie Tyler does.

Okay, this is an angsty/wistful song for my current writing mood.  Please review, because it means a lot to me…and enjoy!  

(PS: download the song and listen to it while you read, even if you can't keep up with the song, it fits the mood perfectly, and also maybe you too can "see" Haruka belting out some of these lines…her voice actress, Megumi Hayashibara, is perfect for this...)

Songfic – Total Eclipse of the Heart 

Haruka and Kitsune are sitting on the porch of Hinatasou.  The sun has set, and the two of them are sharing a bottle of sake as they watch darkness spread and Tokyo's lights begin to truly shine.  Neither has spoken for several minutes as they both stare down the steps.  Moments ago Seta had walked down those steps, off on another trip to America.  They could still see his silhouette near the bottom of the stairs.

_Turn around…_

Kitsune sighed to herself, knowing another chance to confess her feelings had come and gone.

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never come around…_

Haruka watched silently and lit another cigarette.  Once again, he had come and gone almost without speaking with her.

_Turn around…_

Above them, on the roof, Shinobu and Naru watch as Keitaro follows Seta down the stairs, continuing his internship and travels with Seta.

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

Shinobu rubbed her eyes and strained to see her sempai, wishing she had the courage to admit her feelings but knowing it would probably hurt him and Naru.  Some day…

_Turn around…_

Naru grit her teeth to stop from calling out after Keitaro and asking to come with him, knowing her feelings would have to wait until his return.

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all my years have gone by!_

Haruka finished her cigarette and lit another, wondering how long it would be before she and Seta got around to discussing their lives…it wasn't as if either of them was getting any younger!  It didn't help she had competition like Kitsune either…she loved the girl, but Seta was **her** man.

_Turn around…_

Kitsune tipped the last of the bottle into her mouth and wiped the sake off her face.  Lost chances, lost chances…

_"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…"_

Naru stood and began singing, singing so softly Shinobu could barely hear the music travel to her ears. 

_"Turn around bright eyes…" _Naru's voice was clear and wistful.

"Every now and then I fall apart…" Shinobu took up the tune, not knowing the words yet singing the song in her heart.  Down below, Kitsune heard her as she contemplated the sake.  Kitsune murmured her thoughts under her breath. 

"Turn around bright eyes!"  Haruka glanced over to Kitsune but stayed silent.  Above, Shinobu repeated her words. 

_"Every now and then I fall apart!"  _Naru sang slightly louder, realizing she wasn't the only one singing.

_"Turn around bright eyes!"  _Shinobu tensed suddenly, realizing she had almost yelled the words, but before she could apologize, Kitsune stood, swayed, and called out.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit breathless and I'm dreaming something wild!"  _Kitsune winked at Haruka, her stance both playful and challenging.  Haruka stared at her and looked back to where Seta disappeared.  She stood, and glanced over to Kitsune.  Above, Shinobu sang down to the two of them.

"Turn around!"  From the doorway behind Kitsune and Haruka, a fifth voice sang out, clear and lovely and mourning and sad and wishing and beautiful. 

_"Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms!"_

Motoko stepped forward and continued to sing.

_"Turn around!"  _She looked at each of them for a moment and then, summoning the depths of her courage; the normally silent and soft-spoken girl called out once more.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I'd like to get out and cry!"  _Motoko quickly disappeared back through the door.  Naru sighed and began to sing again.

_"Turn around!"  _Shinobu continued her song, their voices melting together softly.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes!"  _Kitsune joined in.

"Turn around bright eyes!"  Naru sang again, shouting the words as loudly as she could. 

_"Every now and then I fall APART_!"  Kitsune smirked at the silent Haruka, who had just put out her fourth cigarette.  Straightening, Kitsune called again to where Seta had disappeared.

"Turn around bright eyes!"  Shinobu breathed in to sing, when suddenly Haruka held her arm out and stopped Shinobu.  Standing, Haruka began to sing. 

_"EVERY  now and then I fall apart AND I need you now TONIGHT!"  _Kitsune stared at Haruka as the landlady strode forward, voicing her heart as loud as possible.  Her gruff and powerful voice carried the words from one end of the Inn to the other.

"And I need you more than EVER!  If you only hold me tight – we'll be holding arms FOREVER!"  Kitsune snorted and ran up next to her, calling out with all her strength.

"And we'll only be making it right, because we'll never be wrong!  Together we can take it to the end of the night!  Our love is like a shadow all of the time!"   She continued to sing as Haruka watched with a smirk to match Kitsune's.

_"I don't know what to do - I'm always in the dark when livin-" _Haruka broke in as seamlessly as she could, stealing the song.

_"- and giving off sparks!"_  Haruka continued.

_"I really need you tonight!  Forever's gonna start tonight!  Forever's gonna start tonight…"_ Kitsune sang after Haruka stopped.

_"Once upon a time I was fallin in love," _Kitsune nodded to herself and shrugged to Haruka apologetically.

_"Now I'm only fallin apart…" _Kitsune tipped the last few contents of sake through her lips and walked inside.  Her voice echoed through the halls to the outside.

_"There's nothing I can do – a total eclipse of the heart._"  Haruka began to sing softly as Kitsune's last words faded away, her normally gruff voice changing to one as dulcet and soft as Shinobu's.

 __

_"Once upon a time there was light in my life!"_

_"But now there's only love in the dark…" _Haruka started walking down the steps.  Perhaps she was going home, perhaps she was following Seta, and perhaps not even Haruka knew where she intended to go.  As Naru watched her go, she put an arm around Shinobu and called after Haruka gently.

_"Nothing I can say –" _After Naru finished,Shinobu whispered the last words as softly as possible.

_"A total eclipse of the heart…" _Naru nodded sadly as the two of them went downstairs.  In the air behind them, the wind carried the smallest whisper down the stairs and through Tokyo, at last reaching Keitaro and Seta just as they boarded the ship to America.  They both paused, straining to hear the beautiful message on the wings of love's magical voice.

_"A total eclipse of the heart…"_


End file.
